


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by KuHana



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Rose keeps the Doctor's nightmares away, Sharing a Bed, The Doctor is Hurt (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuHana/pseuds/KuHana
Summary: The Doctor has a nightmare. Rose is there to take care of it.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the universe where Rose and the Doctor never get separated.

_She was gone, torn away by fate, destiny, and the bloody universe. And there he stood, alone, in that white room. Never again would he feel her warm touch, exchange soft looks under the safety of the TARDIS, run with her hand in his. No more exploring with her wide smile and twinkling eyes. No more hearing her bell-like giggle and sharing chips._

_Unbeknownst, tears started rolling down the Doctor’s cheeks, blurring his vision. Had Rose been here, she’d coo words of love and stroke the tears away with her thumb. She’d take him in her arms and hold him._

_But she was gone. And he was here. Alone._

_He was always alone._

_In the end, that was his fate… his fingers twitched, molding into fists. But Rose was supposed to be different. She promised him forever. She promised!_

_She bloody promised._

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was the constant shifting that woke Rose up, pulling her up from a blissful, dreamless sleep. She yawned, blurry-eyed, and slowly turned over. 

“Doctor?”

No answer. The dark lump continued to shake, spiky hair peeking out from under the thick duvet. Rose scooted closer, fingers brushing the damp locks from his forehead. “Doctor?”

He whimpered, voice broken and watery. 

Nightmare. This must be another nightmare. Moving carefully so as to not frighten him, Rose pressed her palm to the Doctor’s cheek, rubbing her thumb up and down. “It’s okay, love. It's okay.” 

He inhaled shakily, eyes shifting under his lids. “Rose…” 

“I’m right here Doctor.” 

“... gone.”

Rose sighed. “No, love. I’m right here.” 

To emphasize her point, she pulled the Time Lord into her arms, pressing her body close to his. Their combined warmth intermingled, his hearts thumping out a tattoo against her chest. “I’m right here,” she whispered, eyes slowly sliding shut when the Doctor’s breathing started to calm down. 

“Don’t go…” he murmured, nose burning into her hair. 

Rose bit her lower lip. “I’m not going anywhere.”

"For... ver," his words slurred. 

Rose suppressed a giggle and pulled the duvet up. "Forever," she promised, the TARDIS humming a lyrical tune in the background of both their minds. Confirmation. 

They remained pressed together like that for the rest of the night, with Rose keeping the Time Lords nightmares at bay. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at four in the morning because I was feeling some Doctor/Rose fluff.


End file.
